Creating a circuit design for implementation within an integrated circuit such as a programmable IC is a complex process. This process is further complicated by ever increasing size of the circuit designs with ever more aggressive timing requirements. These circuit designs typically have a large number of control sets and a large number of high fan-out nets. Both control sets and high fan-out nets can present challenges to circuit design implementation and to meeting timing requirements.